Draemons Entrance
by Draemon170
Summary: in the dead of night a tall furred warrior steps into the world of fuedal japan and meets the heros of the time.
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night, a large portal of darkness opened and through it stepped, me, a large furred warrior. As I looked around, my clawed hands ran through my short hair. My 7 fox tails swayed with the breeze. After a moment I grinned and spread my draconic wings and flew to the west where a large tree was located. As I flew I heard a shout from underneath me. As I looked down I saw two people arguing about something. The larger of the two I sensed was a demon, and I flew down to defend the other who was a human. Before I even landed, I had two blades in my hands. One was a straight sword that was a hand and a half long which emitted a soft gold light like sunlight. The other was the curved blade of a scimitar that produced a slight shadow around it making me even harder to see. As I landed the light sword flared up momentarily, lighting up the area I was standing and blinding the couple who were arguing. "Who the hell are you?" the demon, who was wearing a red Kimono, asked, drawing a large sword and pointing the blade at me. "My name is Draemon. I'm here to defend this human woman from you" at that I pointed the scimitar at the half demon. "Do you really think you would stand a chance against me? I am a half dragon half demon. My land is filled with danger, you learn to defend yourself young or you end up dead." As I said this, my eyes were blazing with a black fire. "Bring it on dogboy; I dare you to try me." With that I lowered my scimitar to my side and my straight sword seemed to glow a touch brighter.

"He wasn't going to hurt me; he was trying to help me. My bike broke and I was trying to push it when he caught my scent on the wind. My name's Kagome and this is Inuyasha. He's my friend." The woman finished and I sheathed my two blades and nodded. "My apologies to you and especially to you Inuyasha. Your father was a good friend of mine as well as your mother. How are they doing? It has been awhile since I last came through this area." I wondered when he had been born. It must have been after my last trip to this dimension, because I had no recollection of either mentioning that he had been born yet.

"They're both dead. They have been for a while now." Inuyasha answered. My ears drooped sadly. "I'm sorry young man. I met your father in the mainland wars." I looked around, "well this may not be the best place for story time. Do either of you know of somewhere nearby where we can rest in relative safety?"I queried hopefully. Inuyasha replied, "There's a village not too far ahead. We'll make it before daybreak." With that they led the way to the village. After we arrived I met the rest of their friends; a young kitsune named Shippo, a demon slayer named Sango who had a pet demon named Kirara, a perverted monk named Miroku, and an old priestess named Kaede. We retired to a hut so they could listen to my story.

I began; _it was during the mainland wars where I met Inunotaisho. I was surrounded by just about three hundred demons, all seeking blood and battle. I quickly drew my two blades and gave them what they wanted; a fight. All the while I was smiling and enjoying myself when I came upon your father; he was trapped in the horde and was nearly defeated. I quickly stepped in and saved his life. Since that day he felt he owed me and he tried to tame my battle lust, he also asked me to help him turn the tide of that war. It was with my help he was able to seal the Hyoga; a strong demon from the mainland. He did a rather good job and since I've lived an easier life not always lost in my love of a good fight. I've been back here and helped him fight an army of humans once before when they tried to attack him just for being a demon. I met your mother just before I left the last time. She was beautiful and an amazing woman. Your father and I saved her and her village from a strong demon, we worked very well together. I showed your father what I knew of swordplay and he taught me things he knew. It was a glorious time I spent here._

As I finished my tale, I noticed the little kitsune looking at me and that he had also scooted a lot closer to me. I smiled at him and beckoned him closer and I took his hand, "so you're the little trickster everyone talks about huh? Nice to informally meet you Shippo." With that I look around the room. Everyone's eyes were on my wings and tails, trying to decipher why I had both the attributes of a dragon and a kitsune. "I am half black dragon and half fox demon." All around I watched as mouths fell open.

They asked me about my swords and I told them about Lunos and Solos my two that I more commonly used. The twin powers of light and dark. "I learned to use both abilities I have before I met your father." With that I drew my third blade from my back; a katana that was jet black and it took the shape of the sword that Inuyasha had pointed at me when I first arrived here. "Meet Shapeshifter. My third blade." Inuyasha grinned and I grinned back, we said in unison, "Care to duel?" We went out to a large field and prepared to spar when we sensed a powerful demon heading our way…

Enjoy my story and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

As Inuyasha and I were about to spar we sensed a powerful demon headed towards us.

We both turn and I hold Shapeshifter level with my eyes in a samurai like pose. Inuyasha held the Tetsaiga on his shoulder as we prepared to fight off whatever was headed our way. It was a large snake-like demon that had a couple of jewel shards and was surrounded by poisonous insects. I grinned at Inuyasha and said "you ready?"

He replied, "I was born ready" with that we both leaped into the air and launched ourselves at the demon that roared and swung its tail at us knocking me back into a tree and Inuyasha into the ground. We both got back up and attacked myself starting to spin like a top my tails creating an illusion masking where my body was all that was seen was my blade poking in and out from different positions.

As I connected with the snake-like demon, Inuyasha used the wind scar and it hit the demon knocking him out of the air. I dove after it and used the wind scar directly at it from less than two feet away. As the demon and I landed I struck a pose putting Shapeshifter at my side and bowed in a mock salute to the dead demon.

I grin at my new friends and allies. "I normally fight alone so I appreciate the help." Inuyasha landed next to me and nodded "same here." With that I faced him.

"Still wanna spar Inuyasha?"

"You're on Draemon."

He jumped at me and swung the Tetsaiga so fast I barely had time to get my blade up to block. Then I quickly retaliated with a backswing of Shapeshifter which he blocked. It went on like that for a while then I started to sense the balance shifting as I turned in a circle adding momentum to my next swing. I connected with Inuyasha's sword sending him flying into a tree leaving a slight imprint. I quickly run after him and used the wind scar towards him he then retaliated with the backlash wave.

I was tore up pretty badly, but I was far from beaten and I jumped towards him leaving a trail of my blood behind me as I refused to be beaten. I swung at him and our blades met in a clash of sparks. We were trying to overpower the other by sheer strength and we were evenly matched. Then I reached into the core of my being and summoned a black fire to surround him. Before it met him he jumped up and away as the flames died out.

I was nowhere to be seen. I appeared behind Inuyasha and attacked him with Lunos and Solos. He spun around knocking one into a harmless path and the other he barely managed to dodge. In my eyes burned a black fire, betraying my joy of battle. "You cannot win against me Inuyasha. Give up now and save yourself." As I said this I threw fire from both blades and it converged into one large spiral of black and white flames. Inuyasha was engulfed in the flames and was burned horribly. He barely had the strength to get back up.

Kagome stepped in and shouted "ENOUGH!" Inuyasha and I looked at her and both collapsed at the same time from our wounds and exhaustion. I silently healed myself with my magic then I stood up and offered to heal Inuyasha. He accepted and then we returned to the village. "I am sorry Inuyasha. I often lose myself in battle. Especially if I have a strong opponent. And you are definitely worthy of that title." I offered him my hand and he took and shook it. "You're one hell of a warrior yourself Draemon." I grinned.

It was well after dark when we returned to the village. I shifted to my dragon form and laid down outside the hut under the stars. The little fox demon came up to me and asked if he could snuggle against my side. I smiled warmly and laid a wing over him. "Thank you, young Shippo."

Meanwhile, off in a different area a castle was shrouded in poisonous miasma and shielded from others by a very powerful demon named Naraku. "Well Well Well, I would love to have seen how that would have ended."


	3. Chapter 3

Enter The Angel and first fight with Naraku.

I woke up to the sound of a loud crash and I saw a huge dust cloud coming up over the forest in the area of the clearing where we had sparred. I quickly shifted to my half dragon form and ran to the field just in time to see a female step out of the cloud of dust. She had dark red hair, a white robe, luminous skin, and two drawn white daggers that had angelic writing on them that. Then she threw them towards my throat. On instinct I draw Lunos to block them. The light of the daggers tried to destroy the darkness of my scimitar. It was an even match, then Solos started to glow in its sheathe and I drew it then the daggers returned to the angel.

I used my long draconic* tail to knock her down and I pinned her down and tried to calm her, "I'm not here to hurt you; I'm here to help you." She blasted me with a white fire that burned my wings. I quickly healed them and took to the air sheathing both my light and dark blades and drawing Shapeshifter. With my mind I asked her to be a healing blade.

I dived at the angel and hit her wings with the blade my sword had shifted to and healed them. As her wings were healed I sheathed Shapeshifter and drew Lunos and Solos once again. "Must we continue this stupidity to the bitter end or will you sheathe your weapons?" She looked at me as I was sheathing my two blades and then I sighed quietly as she went to attack me and I opened my arms as if to say 'here I am'. I stood there calmly as she was watching me carefully.

"As I said, I did not want to fight. I was defending myself." I stepped away and shifted back to my full dragon form and lay back down. I kept one eye partially open to watch her. She sat down against a tree truly exhausted. After I had slept for a few more hours, I sensed a presence heading towards the village where I was staying. I got up and shifted to my half-fox form and drew Shapeshifter and in an instant she had shifted to the Tetsaiga copy. I heard footsteps coming towards me from behind and looked behind me to see Inuyasha and the gang.

"It's about time you showed up." I mumbled.

"Ready for a fight?" Inuyasha asked me. I just grinned and pointed toward the rising sun as a figure emerged from the shadows wearing a white baboon pelt. Inuyasha glared at the being as I watched, curious.

"NARAKU! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted. The demon in the baboon pelt looked at Inuyasha and then at me. "You're not supposed to be here, are you drake?" I slightly shifted, unnerved by his knowledge of my secret. "He's with us, so whether he's supposed to be or not has nothing to do with you."

"Have you not told them the truth, drifter? Well perhaps I should." Before he could utter another word, I charged at him. Naraku erected a barrier around himself to block any attack I could throw at him. Shapeshifter started to shimmer a dark red and I could sense something different about it.

I swung the Tetsaiga to the ground using the Wind Scar to try and break his shield. To my surprise the Wind Scar was colored red and destroyed the barrier he had erected. I sheathed Shapeshifter and I drew Lunos and Solos using the combined ability of light and dark. He teleported out of the line of the attack and attacked me from behind, I quickly dodged but he caught me on my shoulder, tearing it open and cutting my wings. I jumped into the air, sheathing my blades. I landed behind Naraku swinging a redrawn Shapeshifter that once again looked like the Tetsaiga.

"So you can wield the Tetsaiga as well, very interesting. Let's see how well you wield it." He jumped into the air and attacked my neck with a long tendril and my wings cross blocking his attack. I spun around Shapeshifter leading the way. I caught the demon off guard and cut his head off. The head got up the baboon pelt had been ripped and a bunch of tentacles had come out the bottom of the pelt. "You cannot simply kill me that easily. I'm a demon puppet." I hear behind me, "the only way to kill them is by stabbing it in the heart." I grinned and retorted; "or by destroying it entirely."

"I'll help." I turned around and looked at the angel. She nodded and I grinned even more and I bowed to her. "Shall we?" We both jumped into the air spreading our wings, the feathers of her wing touching the scales of my wing as we both attacked in unison. I used the Wind Scar that I had mixed with my own power as the angel used her white fire and the attacks combined. The two forming a large twister shaped blast destroying the demon puppet.

I landed in a pose my wings spread out and my blade held straight out to my side. I looked at the angel who landed next to me. I took her hand lightly in mine and bent down at the waist and lightly kissed her hand. I looked up squarely into her surprised eyes. "Thank you madam, without your help I could not have destroyed him." As my lips met her hand a spark emanated that was gone as quick as it came and only I noticed it.

We returned to the village as the others explained Naraku's involvement in their predicament. The angel and I both agreed to help cleanse the land of his blight.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update been busy as hell lately. Any ways here you go.

Running through the woods Shapeshifter, drawn and held ready. I finally broke through the forest into the dark night. Shapeshifter slowly started to move on her own, lifting herself up to point forward. Then I look up in front of me and see the angel walking towards me and I watch her impale herself on my sword…I awoke in a cold sweat, the only thing that I was scared of…was killing those I care about.

The next morning I was feeling upset, so in order to clear my mind I decide to practice with my blades. I went into the forest and found a large clearing. I drew Lunos and Solos, dropped into a stance and imagined a large battlefield.

I could see thousands of horrendous looking enemies surrounding me. Before I knew what was happening the things attacked me. I quickly block an attack, riposte and felled the foe that had attacked me. I jump up to avoid a swing at my legs and then lean back to dodge a blow to my head.

I lost myself to the imagined battle. Dodging left and then right then left again, I was quickly being backed into a corner. I quickly somersaulted into the air and swung both blades in a downward arc; killing my foes before turning to face the rest.

I landed and started spinning like a top, blades coming in at different angles every time. I then jumped into the air and kicked a few enemies who had slipped past my technique. I landed and summoned power into me then channeled it through Lunos and Solos creating a massive wave of light and dark fire.

As I let the battlefield fade from my mind, I heard clapping and I turn around to see Shippo and Mae, the angel. I shook my head wondering how I could have missed the pair entering. "I'm sorry, didn't know I had an audience…if I did I would've been more careful."

Mae replied, "We were well out of harm's way Draemon. You wouldn't have hurt us anyways."

Shippo chimed in with, "that was amazing! I wish you could teach me how to do that…" Then I had an idea of a way to help my newfound friends even after I had left. I grinned at the little kitsune and told him; "Maybe one day my little friend."

I bent down and picked up Shippo to carry him back to the village. On the way back Shippo had fallen asleep in my arms as Mae and I talked. She eventually asked me about my past and I decided to tell her from the beginning. "Well, my mother was a dragon…she was the queen of the dragons really. My father was the leader of the clan of demons. One day my mother was out flying and spotted a large black fox he had only one tail.

He was chasing three deer and was having trouble catching them. My mother decided to help and dove at the deer. She caught them by surprise. They shared a meal together and my parents fell in love that day…A couple of years later I and my brother, Degon, were born.

I left as soon as I could and started to make my own name. I started out as a soldier and then became a mercenary. Soon I had enough warriors following me I became the leader of a band of mercs. We called ourselves the Diversifiers. Soon enough my name was known throughout the Galaxy.

We became rich, but my heart still yearned for adventure so I set off with only a few coins to my name and let the guild have the rest. I went to a new place. A place where no one knew who I was. I gathered a band of new allies and attacked a dungeon… We were sorely outclassed. It took all we had just to get through the first level of the cavernous maze, and then we got completely surrounded.

I was our savior that day… But I also scared my allies. I didn't know about my ability to change between my forms yet, and I changed into a dragon right before their eyes. I alone slew the leader of that horde and to this day I see the lifeless eyes of that man as he was freed of the dark gods clutches.

I was granted immortality by the gods of light, and I have seen so many of my friends wither and die… I soon decided that there was only one thing to do to save myself from insanity. I left everything I knew and cared about behind and became a dimensional drifter."

My eyes widened in horror as I realized my slip… "I must go now, I'm sorry." With tears in my eyes I flew away as fast as I could.

Hehehe cliffhanger. Read and review people.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to get this one up guys. Been a busy work week. Anyways, enjoy!

I flew to a large tree that I felt a strong presence from. I landed and muttered the spell to open a portal.

Mae had returned to the village and handed the sleeping kit off to Kagome, then left to find me. She arrived just as I finished the spell and was about to step into the portal.

"Draemon, please don't go. No one else knows. Nor will they know. Your secrets safe with me."

I looked at her, tears still spilling out of my eyes. "It's not that simple… the rules of being a dimensional drifter are no one can know. Unless… no you wouldn't consider it." I closed my eyes tightly and took a step towards the portal, but then I felt her grab my arm, holding me back.

She whispered, "Tell me, Draemon."

"You would have to join me… You would have to become a drifter yourself…"

"Could I travel with you?" She queried.

"I don't know why you'd want to, but I suppose you could." I replied caught off guard.

"I will stay by your side then… I love you Draemon…ever since we fought that demon puppet I've had feelings for you. If you'll take me, I'd be happy to follow you for eternity."

I was shocked at hearing this. "But how could you love me? You are an angel. I'm a demon…"

"I love you nonetheless Draemon. You may be a demon but you have far more attributes of the greatest angels that ever lived." I hesitantly held out my hand which she took and held on to like it was her lifeline.

"Mae…I love you to." I smiled at her and lightly kissed her lips. She pulled me closer by wrapping her other arm around my neck. I looked her directly in the eye and whispered to where only she could hear. "Mae, would you be my mate, the companion of my soul?"

"Yes Draemon, I will." I used magic and created a ring out of the air and it was made out of dragon scale, with fox fur coating the inside. I slid it on her ring finger. That night we held each other and enjoyed each other's love.

When we returned to the village the next day, Shippo saw us and ran to meet us. I leaned down to catch him and held him on my shoulders. Inuyasha and Kagome were watching me with Shippo, and then we all sensed a powerful aura heading towards us.

I quickly wrapped my wings around Shippo and drew Shapeshifter to fight whatever was headed our way.

"Mae, you ready?" She nodded and drew her two daggers. Inuyasha stepped up next to her and held his sword up in front of her and stated: "I'll handle this one you guard the others." I nodded and unfurled my wings from Shippo and set him down with my tail. "Stay back everyone, it is here!" We look up to see a large phoenix that was covered in black flames as well as very angry.

"WIND SCAR!" shouted Inuyasha as he leaped into the air using his blade to attack the phoenix with yellow energy. Suddenly we all heard a woman shout something and we saw white crescent shaped blades flying toward Inuyasha! I jump up and block them with Shapeshifter and I return in kind with a wind scar. I then flew towards the one who had attacked Inuyasha while his back was turned.

Stay tuned for the next chapter if you like them.


	6. Chapter 6

Well cliffhangers build suspense. If you watch the anime Inuyasha you should know whose attack I described but if not here you go.

I flew towards a woman who was standing by the trees near the edge of the forest. I swung Shapeshifter at her and she barely managed to duck in time to avoid being headless. I jump back and point my blade at her. "Who are you, wench?" I queried.

"No one of consequence. Not to you anyway. I'm only here for the jewel shards." She replied.

"Sorry miss, but those belong to my friends." As I finished I used the wind scar to attack her. She avoided it by jumping into the air then she retaliated with the white crescent blades from a fan she held in her hands. She then shouted, "DANCE OF THE DRAGON."

A whirlwind came from the fan at me and I had to think fast to defend myself from it, so I started the spinning top move, I had seen it in an ancient scroll in a different dimension, that Mae and Shippo had seen me practicing. Going in the opposite direction than the whirlwind and I canceled it out as I kept spinning towards her.

She jumped out of the way and sent another whirlwind at me which I didn't see until it was too late and I was sent flying into a tree by it. Before I could recover she had used the white blades again striking me repeatedly until I was able to deflect it and get up.

I slowly started a dance of death then. Her nearly hitting me countless times. I in turn was striking her before she could even realize it. I was only gaining speed and hits and she had to retreat before I hurt her too much.

I quickly swung my sword at her throat. She dodged it and jumped over her head to land behind her bringing Shapeshifter to bear. She stated, "let us end this charade"

I retorted with, "Bring it on."

She then used her white crescent blades again and then I used Lunos and Solos to counter. Channeling my powers into my two swords, I unleashed a wave of light and dark fire that destroyed her attacks and nearly destroyed her.

"This isn't over! I'll hunt you down; no one defeats Kagura the wind sorceress and lives to tell about it." She shouted as she pulled a feather out of her hair and flew away on it after it grew large enough to ride on.

"It's over for me." I muttered under my breath.

I turned around to a shouted warning and saw a huge ball of fire flying towards me. On instinct I swung Shapeshifter and the wind scar encircled the fireball and I could see a smoldering spot.

Once again acting on instinct I struck there with my sword and the fireball and the wind scar changed into multiple whirlwinds which destroyed the phoenix. I sheathe my sword and shake my head at the attack I just used.

"What was that I just used? It smelled like the wind scar but it was different."

"That was the Backlash Wave, the Tetsaiga's ultimate move. How'd you know where to strike?"

I shrugged. "Following my instincts."

We all retired to the village to heal our wounds. It was a quiet evening and Mae never left my side. Everyone enjoyed a relaxing evening.

The next morning Mae and I went flying. We talked about our pasts, our future. We kept flying till we found a good spot for lunch. I killed a deer with magic and Mae cooked it for us. Soon after we lay there watching the clouds and I sighed contentedly. Soon enough, we were snoring.


	7. Chapter 7

When we had woken up in each other arms, I kissed her neck and rubbed her wings with mine. We started to kiss and it was becoming very passionate. But, just before it got more than just passionate we both scented a familiar scent. "NARAKU!"

We raced back to the others. I drew Shapeshifter as we ran getting ready mentally for the fight. When we reached Inuyasha and the gang, they were fighting a large green dragon. I jumped into the air and swung Shapeshifter using the windscar.

"Naraku, is this another of his incarnations?" I shouted at Inuyasha as we fought the beast.

"Yeah, I think so. I can't see its back well." He answered.

Next thing I see is Inuyasha go flying by me and the dragon's tail coming towards my chest next. Reacting I jumped up and smacked the tail with the flat of my blade and then pinned the tail down. I then shifted to my dragon form and the green dragon's mouth fell open.

I swung my tail around knocking the dragon flying back and I jumped after then I dive from the sky towards him and he flew up to meet me. We collided in a shower of sparks and scales. I breathed my black fire at him and then I clawed at his belly. I craned my neck looking for his veins. I clamped my mouth down on his neck and bit down, hard. I roared and I pinned him down, with my claws at his throat.

His eyes widened as he saw that my claws were golden. –The mark of royalty- he then started to beg for my forgiveness, and he bowed to me. He then spoke to me mind to mind. -My lord, I had no idea these beings were your friends. I was ordered to kill them by a powerful demon named Naraku. He also informed me that he would be watching from the shadows. He has my family sir.-

-Then we'll free them. - I replied quietly as I shifted back to my half form. I drew Shapeshifter and grinned as a black fire started burning in my eyes as I looked around. "Let's go."

As we searched for where Naraku was hiding the dragon's family, we discovered more about the dragon. More to the point that he was from a different world. Dragons ruled his home world. That was matched only by the demons. I looked over at my friends and shook my head. _Sounds like my home world…_

We continued on and soon discovered a cave that was coated in demonic blood. Inuyasha caught a whiff of Naraku on the wind and he took off after the scent. We all followed and soon enough we had found a different cave where a large demon and a swarm of demon wasps were terrorizing a couple of dragons.

Without thinking I drew Shapeshifter and swung her, the windscar destroying the wasps and I then jumped into the air and attacked the large demon. The demon retaliated by punching me into the ground, I quickly got back up and sliced into his arm drawing a thin line of blood. I swung again and Shapeshifter tore into the arm releasing her true power and becoming a more refined version of the Tetsaiga.

I grinned and the demon howled in pain then he turned around swinging at me with the stump and other arm. I deflected all but one of the hits and I quickly dodged attempting to avoid it, but he hit me in my leg. I jumped into the air spreading my wings so as not to fall. I judged the damage to my leg and knew if I didn't finish the fight soon I would not be able to.

I sheathed Shapeshifter and drew Lunos and Solos. I closed my eyes and then opened them, channeling more power than usual into them. I started a slow spin the air around my two swords seeming to resist the movement and then I released the power sending a large crescent of fire at the demon incinerating the demon before he even had a chance to scream.

I sheathed my two blades and landed. Just as I touched the ground I fainted from the pain from my leg and over exertion.


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter read and review please. Plus a big thanks for my sis- Nixie the bloody pixie and Sangoscourage. Now, on to the chapter.

I don't own Inuyasha but Draemon and Mae are mine no one can have them-draws Shapeshifter in his mixed half form. –Try me-

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes looking around, I saw Mae sitting next to me her head on my leg. She was asleep. I watched her breathing as she lay there. I smiled slightly as she woke and looked at me. she nearly jumped for joy when she saw my eyes open.

"Good morning Mae." I told her as I slowly tried to sit up. Pain struck my chest before I was even half way up and I had to stop before I couldn't stand the pain. With Mae's help, I stood up and we walked to the door I grabbed my three blades from the wall by the door and put them in their respective places.

I smiled and stepped out the door on my own; and almost fell down. Mae caught me and helped me to get to the tree outside the door. I hesitated and I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes as Mae set next me.

"When we're done here, what kinda world do you wanna see? I've been to all kinds of dimensions. Some of them were much more interesting than others." I looked over at Mae and took her hand in mine interlacing our fingers.

"I wanna go wherever you go, even if it means to hell and back. I know you'd protect me." I stared at her, tears in my eyes at how she had complete faith in me.

"Mae, I, I, don't know what to say. We'll go somewhere I haven't been before. Where some of the old ways live on. I promise."

We sat in happy silence for a long time. I looked around as I sensed something. "Mae get ready there's something coming." I glanced around and saw Kagura hiding in the trees. "Inuyasha, Kagura!" I pointed to where she was. Then, we all heard a shriek and I whipped around, hoping I was wrong, that I had mistaken in my recognition of the sound.

"DAMNIT! A gryphon!" I drew Shapeshifter and Mae drew her knives. I thought to myself; _I need to make her a bigger weapon._ "Let's get 'em Mae"

We jumped into the air and she threw razor sharp feathers at the gryphon as I used the wind scar. The gryphon howled in outrage as our attacks connected, but he kept attacking. I blocked a swipe of the gryphon's left wing with the Tetsaiga, but the force of the impact knocked me out of the sky.

I tried to catch myself, but to no avail. I hit the ground hard the wind knocked out of me. I saw the gryphon diving after me to finish me off, then Mae flew in front of me and she threw a dagger into his right eye. The gryphon howled in pain as he swung around his tail knocking Mae to the ground.

I jumped up, my anger at my mate being hurt overcoming the pain. "You bastard! There's no way you're gonna survive now!"

I closed my eyes and my rage started to make my weapons emit a more powerful aura. I sheathed Shapeshifter and drew Lunos and Solos. "Bring it."

My eyes had turned golden with black slits, my emotions giving me more strength than I knew I had. I jumped at the gryphon, my wings still tight to my back. I swung Lunos slashing his right eye and knocking Mae's dagger out of his eye. I then swung at the gryphon's left wing with Solos. It left a line of fire on the wing that rendered the wing useless as it burned the gryphon's membranes.

I landed and used my dragon tail to draw Shapeshifter, who took the shape of the Tetsaiga. I channeled my magic into the two blades in my hand and I used the backlash wave as well combining the most powerful attacks that I knew.

I walked over to where the gryphon landed and realized, it had landed on Mae and my attack had destroyed her daggers! Her soul was tied to those weapons. If they were destroyed she would start to lose her soul.

I quickly gathered up all the pieces of her daggers and I picked her up and ran to a clearing, where I constructed a forge out of the limbs of a large tree. I fire proofed it with my magic and I set to melting down the shards.

As they liquefied I held Mae and kissed her. I told her, "you're gonna be ok. I'll fix this."

When the daggers were fully melted down, I grabbed a mold and poured the molten metal into it forming a long curving blade. When the metal had hardened and was cool, I used my breaths to help temper it. Before long the blade was almost impervious to any kind of breakage. I attached a pole to the blade, making a white scythe that could channel Mae's essence. I looked over at Mae, and she nodded her approval of my craft as she took the weapon and cut her wrist lightly drawing a thin line of blood that she used to etch her symbols onto the blade.

It was done. I had made her a new bond weapon. She whispered as she spun it around testingly, "I'll name you Shadow Slicer."

As she said the name the blade flashed brightly almost blinding us.


End file.
